


Straight and Fast

by hullohurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullohurricane/pseuds/hullohurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight and Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/gifts).



> Enjoy :)

The bullies punches came straight and fast, knocking a blonde haired boy to the ground. A dark haired boy with sapphire eyes and an impish grin helping him to his feet, showing him how to block and punch. Hitting straight and fast. 

A grenade clattering around his feet, its metallic clang as loud as thunder. Skinned knees and roadrashed elbows, never thinking twice. A woman with chocolate hair and eyes to match smiling slightly as he jumped, never looking back. 

Gritted teeth and sweaty palms. A woman with chocolate hair and a man with kind eyes behind glasses helping him with his fate, going straight and fast. Stinging needles and screaming cries. Boright lights on terrified eyes. A new man for new and changing times. 

A shield flying straight and fast, bodies falling in its wake. A dark haired boy with sapphire eyes wiping blood from his hands and taking up his gun. Bullet wounds and battle scars and stories of old times.

A dark haired boy with sapphire eyes taking up a shield and falling straight an fast. Names stuck behind lips, tears unable to be shed. 

A blonde haired boy with eyes of blue hurtling straight and fast. A woman with chocolate hair and a promise on her lips. Death in ice and snow, slow at first then fast. The world will say its thank yous and he will fade into the past. 

A blonde haired man with eyes of blue waking up in white. His friends are far behind him, and his heart sinks straight and fast.


End file.
